Fuiste, seras y eres
by Lelodreamer
Summary: Naruto y Hinata se encuentran en una situación algo rara , en una época indeterminada


La señorita Kushina Namikaze caminaba por un pasillo marcado por una alfombra roja, que pasaba por las escaleras principales de su mansión. Camino hasta encontrarse con una puerta doble, coloco sus manos sobre esta y sigilosamente la abrió y entro a la habitación. Fue directo a la ventana, abrió las cortinas gruesas color durazno y contemplo el sol de la mañana por unos segundos. Se giró, miro la cama que yacía en esa habitación y lentamente se acercó.

Ya cerca de la cama se arrodillo y contemplo al chico de 9 años que se encontraba durmiendo, dándole la espalda. Acercó su mano a la cabellera del chico y lo acaricio

-Ya es hora de levantarse Naruto- Dijo la señorita con suavidad en su vos y aun acariciando la cabellera del chico.

-Unos minutos más mamá- Replico girándose para ver a su Madre.

-Ya es hora, nada de 5 minutos más, Naruto- Dejo de acariciar a su hijo, lo miro y vio caer un hilo de saliva de la boca del chico- ¿Algún día vas a dormir con la boca cerrada?- Le pregunto mientras le pellizcaba el cachete.

-MAMÁ…. Eso duele- Relincho.

-Minato nos espera para desayunar, apúrate- Dijo irritada.

Kushina abandonó el cuarto de su hijo y se dirigió a la planta baja por la primera escalera principal, mientras su hijo lentamente se sentaba en su cama. Ya sentado dio un gran bostezo, pestaño y finalmente se levantó. Fue directo al baño, se aseo, se vistió y finalmente se detuvo. Frente a la puerta de su habitación, la miro y la abrió con los ojos cerrados pensando que su madre estaría fuera, de brazos cruzados lista para regañarlo. Ya con la puerta abierta abrió los ojos y sin ver a nadie decidió bajar por la primera escalera principal, justo cuando iba por la mitad de la escalera escucho gritos fuera de la mansión, corrió lo que le quedaba de tramo hacia la puerta principal y la abrió.

-Se lo ruego, por favor deme trabajo…, si quiere deme el peor trabajo no importa- Dijo un hombre con un niño de 7 años que llevaba una niña de 2 años en brazos y una chica que era de la misma edad de Naruto.

-Señor ya le he dicho que no puedo- Dejo el Mayordomo.

-Pero es que usted no entiende, nosotros no tenemos a donde ir…- Fue interrumpido por el mayordomo.

-Usted no entiende que yo no puedo hacer nada, lo siento mucho por ustedes.

Naruto contemplaba la situación hasta que de repente la chica de su edad se puso delante de su padre y mirando de frente al Mayordomo se arrodillo, lentamente y delicadamente llevando su cabeza hacia sus rodillas, colocando sus manos delante de su frente.

-Se lo ruego señor, ayúdenos. Por favor llame a su superior para al menos saber correctamente si hay o no esperanza- Su voz tambaleaba dolorosamente, pero seguía firme.

-Lo siento mucho niña, no sé si pueda…

Naruto al ver y escuchar a la chica así decidió acercarse y cuando llego hasta donde el Mayordomo se encontraba, escucho una vos masculina que estremeció a todos, a excepción de la chica y su padre , ya que no los estremeció sino que les dio esperanza de diferentes formas respectivamente.

-Niña levántate, y tu Kakashi la próxima vez que pace esto solo debes llamarme- Dijo Minato- Retírate Kakashi.

-Se..Señor no es cu…culpa de su Mayor..do. Domo- Dijo la chica levantándose despacio como Minato le había ordenado y luego haciendo una reverencia- Pe..perdon..elo Se..Señor, pe..perone..me a mi tam..bien.

-¿Cómo te llamas niña?-Pregunto Minato deteniendo a Kakashi, que ya se estaba yendo.

-hollé hija. Dile tu nombre-Le susurro colocándose a su lado y golpeandole suavemente con el hombro.

-Me llamo Hi..Hinata señor- Dijo mientas hacia una reverencia.

-Hinata ¿hee?, que elegante- Pensó Naruto, escuchar ese nombre le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hinata, un gusto niña. Yo sé que no es culpa de Kakashi, tampoco la tuya, ni de nadie- Dijo fuerte y firmemente dejando que Kakashi se fuera- Pero me da curiosidad Hinata, ¿porque estas tan desesperada?

-Yo..es que….- Fue interrumpida por Naruto

-¡Padre vasta!- Replico Naruto, que había estado escuchando desesperadamente, y se adelantó un paso por impulso.

-Naruto Cállate, niño entrometido- Dijo Minato mientras lo detenía.

-Naruto, que lindo nombre- Pensó algo divertida Hinata.

-Mi Hija no tiene por qué responder- Dijo en defensa, mientras escondía a su familia detrás de el- ¿Qué es lo que busca saber en realidad. Señor?

-Bueno realmente yo solo quería saber ¿por qué el Principal Mayordomo de Jiraiya está mendigando y pidiendo trabajo como un desesperado?

-Con todo respeto ¿Por qué pregunta si usted ya sabe señor Minato?

-Así que me reconociste. Hiashi.

-Como no reconocer al amigo fiel del fallecido Señor.

Todos se sorprendieron, ¿Ellos se conocían? ¿Porque tratarse de esa manera si se conocen? ¿Qué era lo que exactamente sucedía?, todas esta y más preguntas rondaban por sus cabezas, incluso Minato se sorprendió de la frialdad de esas palabras, ¿acaso era por Jiraiya o por tenerlo a él preguntándole con mala actitud?

Todos fueron invadidos por un profundo silencio, bastaba mirarles las caras para sentir la incomodidad que se encontraba entre ellos. Minato savia que esa tención había que cortarla porque el tenia asuntos con Hiashi y si seguían así lo más probable es que rompería esa promesa que le había hecho a su difunto Mejor Amigo, era lo único que en vida lo unía a él y lo que fue su amistad.

Minato se dio vuelta, tomo a Naruto y se lo llevo a rastras dirigiéndose hasta la puerta de la mansión, mientras Naruto se sacudía y relinchaba, la familia de Hiashi quedo perpleja (el hombre se había dado la vuelta, tomado a su hijo y llevándolo a su mansión sin decir ni una palabra como ignorando que ellos estaban allí). Minato, aun sosteniendo a su hijo, se giró y dijo:

-¿Van a quedarse allí todo el tiempo, o, prefieren entrar?-Al no obtener respuesta, Minato soltó a su hijo y se paró firme- Les daré trabajo. Entren y apréndanse cada esquina de, ahora, su lugar de trabajo. Y tu Hiashi ven a mi oficina que debo hablar contigo.

Minato llamo a Kakashi y le ordeno que se llevara a los niños pequeños a la cocina, y que le dieran algo de comer, ya que deberían estar muertos de hambre. Y le hecho una mirada a Hiashi, el cual entendió la señal y lo siguió. Hinata no entendía nada y pensaba que era un sueño (Como un Señor tan importante así no más dijera: Les daré trabajo e indirectamente techo, abrigo y alimento) Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, por lo que se limitó a dejar caer sus rodillas que ya estaban temblando desde ya mucho rato e intento "despertar" cerrando sus ojos fuertemente. Naruto que se había quedado mirando como es Niña mantenía una mirada perdida y como lentamente se dejaba caer, le dio un sentimiento lastimoso, pero le daban ganas de querer ayudarla. Y así fue, cuando Hinata abrió sus ojo, ahí estaba, el chico que llevado por el sentimiento de querer ayudarla camino hacia ella y la contemplo hasta que esta al abrir los ojos y verlo, se asustó lanzando un grito y cayendo de cola al piso.

-¿De veras Asusto tanto?- Preguntaba un Naruto juguetón.

-No…No es..s que ..yo ..no..no esperaba ..eso- Dijo Hinata ocultando su mirada bajo su cerquillo.

-¿Piensas quedarte, toda tu vida en el patio de mi propiedad?


End file.
